The Forgotten Wolf
by animefreak8965
Summary: What is Lucy had the curse but wasn't in the sohma family? how did she keep this secret from everybody? who is her childhood crush? Find out here. What is Erza is the red fox?
1. The curse

A: hai guys it is the freak of anime with a crossover

L: sadly animefreak8965 doesn't own Fairy Tail nor Fruits Baskets

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

It has been 5 months and Fairy Tail is still celebrating the return of Lisanna. Don't think I hate her because I don't she is one of the few that talks to me. The only people who talked to me was Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Freed Bixlow, Evergreen, MiraJane, master, and the exceeds. I'm kinda glad that not many people talk to me because They always end up hugging before they leave. The more people hug me faster the pill pills stops work and Loke isn't really helping. I sat at the bar looking around and decided to go talk Lisanna. I couldn't find her so I just sat there bored. Team Natsu came up to me with Lisanna "Luce Lisanna is going to join Team Natsu" Erza said sadly. "Why are you sad that is good news" I asked curiously. "BECAUSE YOU ARE GETTING KICKED OUT YOU WEAKLING ARE YOU STUPID TOO I DON'T KNOW WHY ERZA TALKS TO SUCH A WEAK PERSON SHE IS THE TITANIA" Natsu screamed at me. "WHAT I NEVER KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO GET KICKED OUT I AM NOT GOING TO BE ON YOUR TEAM IF THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOU NAKAMA THE ONE WHO STAYED BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT" Lisanna screamed. Everybody who still talked to me attacked Natsu , even Happy attacked him. Then they all hugged me and I became a blonde wolf. 'oh crud the pill stop working' I thought. "where is Lu-chan" Levy said looking around. I grabbed my clothes and ran inside the bathroom. I changed back just in time. 'This means I have to go back to the Sohma house' I thought. I pulled out my phone and called Akito.

* * *

underline = akito

_Italics = Lucy_

_**PHONE CALL**_

**ring... ring**

hello

_Akito the stuoid pill stopped working_

I'll get Hatori to come and get you

_Okay I just have to quit the guild I wil call you when I get to my apartment ok kiki_

I told you not to call me that

_Whatever kiki_

Bye Lucy

**phone call ends**

* * *

I went up to the Master office and busted in without knocking. "Master can you remove my guild mark" I asked " Why child" he asked almost in tears. "Most of the guild have been ignoring for the past few months" I said. He waved his hand above my hand and it disappeared. "thank you Makarov" I said walking out of the workplace. I walked downstairs and stood up on a table "GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE A FAMILY THAT I NEVER HAD THAT IS UNTIL MOST OF YOU IGNORED ME FOR MONTHS I HAVE LEFT THIS GUILD" I screamed and jumped of the table " I walked to the people who noticed me for the past few months. "I love you guys and thank you for not forgetting about me" I said crying a bit " Lisanna this is not your fault and never think that it is". I hugged Lisanna and walked out of the guild and went to my apartment. I packed everything.

**_PHONE CALL_**

**riiiiing... ring**

are you ready lulu

_yes kiki_

He is like half a mile away

_how do he know my address_

I know everything lulu

_okaaaaaaay... bye_

_** PHONE CALL ENDS**_

* * *

_**HATSUHARU POV**_

'yes my childhood crush is back I missed her more than most' I thought happily. Today I was smiling all day. "Oi cow why are you smiling" Kyo said holding Tohru hand. "no reason" I said and walked outside and called Hatori.

* * *

Hatori - underline

_Haru - italics_

_** PHONE CALL **_

**RIIIING... RIIIING... RIIING**

what Haru

_geesh don't have to be so mean_

what do you want

_take me with you to go get lucy_

Oh yea you still have that crush on her

_SHUT UP_

sure I will take you

_thank you hatori_

**_PHONE CALL ENDS_**

* * *

hope you guys like this story so far tell me if I did something wrong in the reviews

Love, Peace and don't forget the anime~ animefreak8965


	2. WAIT WHAT

A: hai Freaks here is another chappy lu-tan do the disclaimer

L: Animefreak8965 doesn't own Fairy Tail nor does she Fruits Basket

A: Thank you for rubbing it in Lucy

L: Sorry anime-chan

A: Its okay * gives Lucy a cookie* now with the story

* * *

**_Erza Pov_**

'I can't believe what just happened i thought i was the only one who had the curse in the guild' I thought. "I need to talk to master right quick guys" I told them after Lucy left and walked up to the master office. I barged in "Master remove my guild mark now" I demanded him. "Why?!" Master cried out. "I can't be here anymore Master" I said trailing off at the end. He waved his hand over my mark and it disappeared. I called Akito when i went back into my Fairy Hills Appartment. (imma skip the phone call because im being a lazy bum today)He said that after Hatori picks up the wolf that he will come and get me. I packed up everything and waited.

* * *

_**Lucy Pov**_

I waited for a few minutes until i saw a black car come. The driver rolled down the window to reveal a male with jet black hair that covers one eye. "TORII" i screamed "Nice to see you too now get in the back" He said pointing to the back. "Why in the back" I said pouting. "Its a surprise in the backseat" He said"whatever Tori" i said going toward the the doors. I opened the to find Hatsuharu sleeping. "Tori did you kidnap haru" she asked him. He shook his head "now to get the fox" i heard him murmur. I shook haru a little "oi haru wake up" i said. he groaned and slowly woke up. "lulu" he said hugging me tightly. I giggled "Haru i can't breathe" i said. He let me go and blushed. I snuggled my head in his chest and dozed off a little.

* * *

**_HATSUHARU Pov_**

I blushed as she went to sleep into my chest "hatori where are we going" i asked him. "Akito asked me to get the fox" He said calmly. i made an 'o' shape with my mouth and start stroking Lucy hair. "She really is precious to you, huh" hatori said smirking. I blushed a deep red.

* * *

A: sorry Freaks for such a short chappy so to make up that i will type random letters and numbers :3

kyuehsurgyseedfghyujk,ojmihunygtfrdeswfrtgybhunjmkjcbgfdsdfcgvhcgh ghj g g yh kgjk h jb hb hg h dt fd fg gvbnms dhjfd sbghsdvnsfdvbhjsfgvjsmzbfjdn vjhsbcfdhs vcdhjsfbdsjgfh vggvhjgbb bbdigsadfhikcbdgdgd d d ds sjck zhdcgshhsbdhjsbb chsdhjsbgv nnfkjnkbkjh ghjhuhjkfkjjkfngjfkgjfkjnfjkhgkjnjk h h hcnjv knc cjkjkcnv vjbxzjncjbvj n njnbg h jj kjhjbhg hhg ukjuyjdxfj jgn gy,et6 nyjyuh jsxedcrtfvybgnhujmk, nhbgfvdcsxdcfv bgkjmnhybgftvdcr azwsxdcfvgbhnj gbvfdcsxe dcfvgbhnuj fgdjbvgbhjhb jhgddjkdkdvnks;fhdsbfd hudfgbnbgjkf

Love , Peace , AND DONT FORGET THE ANIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~animefreak8965


	3. TWINS!

I dont own fairy tail or Fruits basket

* * *

**_hatsuharu pov_**

I noticed somethings off with lucy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

her hair is blonde

.

.

.

. her eye color is brown and

.

.

.

. her hair stops at her shoulders

"ummmmm Hatori why is her hair and eyes like this" i asked him. "the pills gave her that look so she would be disguised it will she will look how she used to when we arrive to the fox house since it wore off a few hours ago" he said i shruggled (New word) and returned to stroking her temporary blonde hair and closed my eyes but didn't

* * *

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_"Higher, Higher haru" a girl with long scarlet hair and violet eyes (Not Erza). "okay Lulu" the boy said pushing her on the swings ."Haru i wanna join a magic guild haru" she said " Why" he boy said look at her quizzically. " I want to have a big Family ang go on missions with everyone" she said. "We can be a big family You can be mommy and i can be the daddy" he said "but who will be the baby?" she asked "Momiji derrr" he said. she jumped off of the swing landing gracefully on the ground and hugged him tightly. "lulu i can't breathe" he said "sorry" she mumble and let him go._

* * *

_**Erza pov**_

I packed up all of my clothes, shoes, armor,ect. and waited outside for a while. A black car and the driver rolled down the window to reveal Hatori and a flash in the back. He looked at my mountain of 'supplies' and shook his head "you and your twin are just alike" He said and popped his trunk. (BTW Lucy stuff are already in there and Erza knows that Lucy is her sister she figured out that day) I looked inside to find that Lucy had packed her clothes, shoes, swords,ect.' ' Lucy know Requip too' I thought nodding. I opened the backseat door and saw a girl with scarlet red hair, curves, and pale skin. 'she looks like me' I thought and Then i saw that she was laying someone chest i looked up and saw a boy with white and black hair with piercings. He shook the girl "lulu wake up she is here" I heard him say she woke up and i saw her violet eyes. she looked at me with wide eyes. "Erza" she said. 'i know that voice its lucy' "Lucy" i said. she started to cry. 'I can't believe that Lucy was my lost twin' i thought "come into my bosom" i said pulling her head into my armor that i forgot i was in. everyone sweatdropped at my way of comforting people.

* * *

soooo plot twist i was working on this earlier but it got erased and i had to write this all over did you like that plot twist

I Feel So Unsure  
As i take your hand  
And lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all its sad goodbyes

_[Chorus]_

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that i've been given  
So i'm never gonna dance again  
The way i danced with you

Time can never mend  
The careless whisper of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

_[Chorus]_

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay

_[Chorus]_

Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone  
Was what i did so wrong  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone

peace, love,and don't forget the anime ~ animefreak8965


	4. must read

Monday = Lucy the goddess

Tuesday = The light in the shadows

Wendsday = The Forgotten wolf

Thursday = My new story that i will write on this day

Friday = My new story that i will write next week it is a fairy tail and bleach crossover

on the weekends i will have a break this will start next week because i am lazy

* * *

Peace , Love , and don't forget the anime ~ aniefreak8965

merp goodbyee see chu next week


	5. I'm here

I dont own fairy tail or Fruits basket

* * *

**_Lucy Pov_**

"I'm glad i could see again sister I would be miserable without you" I said crying into her armor. "Doesn't that hurt" Hatsuharu asked "no not really after getting hit in the head with many hard things this is like a pillow" I replied. "lucy I saw you equipment in the trunk" Erza said "I didn't know you could requip" "Well... I started after my mom taught me celestial magic" i told her " I also taught myself Heavenly body magic, Time ark, Angel Takeover, Voice manipulation , Water magic, Telepathy after my mom died" "How could you learn all of that in a few years" Hatori said surprised. "Woah tori is showing emotion" I said "Well my father shut me out so i would practice my magic" " I have one question Lucy" said Erza " Go ahead big sister" I said " What is Voice Manipulation" She asked. "It is when you can make your voice sound like anyone or anything or like you want it to sound or raspy and stuff like that" i answered . i yawned "I'm bored can someone sing for me" i said pouting. " fine Haru sing for dear Lucy" Hatori said. " Why me" Ha"It is when you can make your voice sound like anyone or anything or like you want it to sound or raspy and stuff like that" i answeredtsuharu said leaning up to the front "Because you are haru" I said. he leaned back and let out a huff. "Yes , Haru is going to sing for me " I said and put my head in his lap. I could have swear i saw his face go red.

* * *

**BOLD = HARU**

_ITALIC =_ LUCY

UNDERLINE = ERZA

**_BOLD ITALICS = LUCY +HARU_**

_ITALICS UNDERLINE = LUCY + ERZA_

_**BOLD ITALINCS THAT ARE UNDERLINED = ALL**_

**Oh dear mother**  
**I love you**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I wasn't good enough**  
**Dear father**  
**Forgive me**  
**'Cause in your eyes**  
**I just never added up**  
**In my heart I know I failed you**  
**But you left me here alone**

Lucy remembered this song that was her favorite song when she after her mom doed she thought that it was her fault so she said that she loved this song because it was her life story  


_**If I could hold back the rain**_  
_**Would you numb the pain?**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**Everything**_  
_**If I could help you forget**_  
_**Would you take my regrets?**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**Everything**_

_Oh dear brother_  
_Just don't hate me_  
_For never standing by you_  
_Or being by your side_  
_Dear sister_  
_Please don't blame me_  
_I only did what I thought was truly right_

**_It's a long and lonely road_**  
**_When you know you'll walk alone_**

**_If I could hold back the rain_**  
**_Would you numb the pain?_**  
**_'Cause I remember_**  
**_Everything_**  
**_If I could help you forget_**  
**_Would you take my regrets?_**  
**_'Cause I remember_**  
**_Everything_**

_I feel like running away_  
_I'm still so far from home_  
_You say that I'll never change_  
_But what the fuck do you know?_  
_I'll burn it all to the ground_  
_Before I let you win_  
_Please forgive me_  
_I can't forgive you now_

_**I remember**_  
_**Everything**_

_**If I could hold back the rain**_  
_**Would you numb the pain?**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**Everything**_  
_**If I could help you forget**_  
_**Would you take my regrets?**_  
_**'Cause I remember**_  
_**Everything**_

_It all went by so fast_  
_I still can't change the past_  
_I always will remember_  
_Everything_  
_If we could start again_  
_Would that have changed the end?_  
_We remember_  
_Everything_

* * *

"Haru you're voice is amazing" I said praising the young man " Yes i agree with Lucy you have a great talent" Erza said agreeing. "I'm nothing compared to you two" he said. "Guess who is dancing at the festival this year" Hatori said butting in the conversation. "who Hatori" Erza said. "Hiro he won't enjoy it but he has to do it" Haru said. " aww poor little sheep" I sarcastically said. "we are here you will be staying with Shigure ,Yuki ,Kyo , and Tohru" Hatori said. "Who is Tohru" Erza said sternly. "she is a girl who was taken in Akito is fine with her living here"Hatori said. "Erza want to go in with a bang"I whispered to Erza" she nodded "alright so this is what i want you to do i know where they are so i want you to get into your heaven's wheel armor and almost hit them so that will alert them and i will requip into my assassins armor and you will go into your flight armor so they won't find us if they com out" I whispered "If they come out we sneak in and go in the kitchen and eat the meat and sit on the couch if the don't come out then we bust in with mysterious cloak and get the meat sit on their couch and nom on the meat either way we get the meat" "okay , Requip" she said she requipped into her heaven's wheels armor and aimed. " A little to the right" i said "Fire". "Dance, my blades" she chanted. Her blades went. "requip" we said at the same time and jumped at the top of the roof. "What happened out here" Kyo said racing out the house with everyone trailing behind "Now" I whispered. we tip toed behind them went straight for the kitchen , got the meat sat in the living room and nommed on the meat as planned. We heard the door open and foot steps. " "Get into you cloak" I whispered requiping into my cloak she nodded and did the same thing and all of her swords disappeared. Kyo, Shigure, yuki, and the girl i forgot her name went straight to the kitchen. "Oh my where did all of the meat go" Shigure said. Kyo came in and saw us but I don't think he knew it was us. "Who are you and why are you eating our meat" He screamed. " How could you forget us kyo kyo" I said eating another piece of meat. "Yes what a shame sister i want a plum if you want one come with" Erza said "Yes i will" I said walking out leaving kyo dumbstruck. We walked in the kitchen where the other three were. We went inside the fridge and got a plum. "Not to be rude but who are you and why are you in our house" Yuki said. "Oh my what beautiful women inside our house Yuki let them stay longer" shigure said. "Eww that is gross" I said. I stood there eating the plum. "Should we show ourselves dearest sister" Erza asked me. "Yes we shall" I detached my cloak and threw in the air for it to disappear. My new outfit was shorts with ripped pantyhose underneath , knee high combat boots, and a black and white batman with stars in the signal. "Lucy Scarlet the forgotten wolf of the zodiac at your service" I said saluting mockingly. Erza took off her cloak her outfit was her usual one "Erza Scarlet the forgotten fox at your service" she said . "Together we are the forgotten twins" we said making a x with our bodies. "What is up with all the noise in here" Kyo asked walking in the kitchen "is this just me or is the forgotten twins are in our kitchen doing their pose" "Stupid cat they are here" Yuki said. "Oi why did you do it without me here" Kyo said ignoring yuki. "Fine, erza lets do this" i said "Lucy Scarlet at your service" I said saluting mockingly for the second time. "Erza Scarlet at you service" she said. "Together we are the Forgotten twins" we said making a x with our bodies. Kyo is clapping like a little kid at the magic show.

* * *

Af: I hope you all liked the story I was thinking that maybe they could go to their school tell me in the comment also Happy Wolf Wendsday


	6. School

I dont own fairy tail or Fruits basket

* * *

**_Lucy Pov_**

"We're going to your school tomorrow and if you have any objections you won't be able to talk" I said walking outside "Time ark: Build" In the grass the was two master bedroom connected to the house "Tohru do you want a better room" Erza asked. "Oh please no thank you I already have a very nice room and I'm really grateful for what They gave me already and it might drain you magic it would be too much" Tohru blabbed. 'What a strange girl' I thought " Well I'll go furnish my room" I skippped to my room.

_Time skip_

I looked around my room It had all of my armor and weapons , gold walls, black carpet, white bed that had saint signs on the covers, white dressers, and a walk-in closet. I had my own bathroom too because I don't have time for waiting in line for somebody to get out the bathroom. i plopped down on my bed and looked at the clock beside my bed '12:50 am already uggghhh I guess could go to sleep I have to make my entrance tomorrow' I thought. I went to sleep thinking about how I'm going to make me entrance

* * *

**_ Next_**** day**

I got up and walked into my closet and pulled out some high waisted shorts, a dark blue crop top(crop top: . the blue one) , and my ankle boots. 'this could work" I grabbed some socks and ran into the bathroom. "I can finally take a shower without anyone busting in"I said to myself and I started to relax. I started my bath and stripped I decided that the water was hot enough and went into the tub. 'I could get used to this' I thought "YOU DAMNED RAT I WILL GET YOU KNOW" I heard Kyo scream. "Can I have a relaxing bath once' I thought angrily. I got out and put on my clothes. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out. "What is happening" I said anoyed. "I'm sorry Lucy-san But the stupid cat won't shut up" Yuki said "Okay" I turned around to Kyo "Kyo" I flipped him over. Erza came in with her school uniform "Everybody We are leaving now" She said "What about Tohru" I said. "Here I am sorry for being late" Tohru said. "It's okay Ms. Honda" Yuki said "Lucy-san don't you know that we have a dress code" "Man forget that dress code" I said "whoever complains will get hurt oh yeah when we get home Im going to need to use the pond" They just shrugged it off and we all walked to school.

_**At school**_

I was walking down the hallway with heels on and Momoji on my back happily singing his song with Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Tohru, and Erza until this guy with glasses walk in front of us "Not again" Kyo groaned, "Excuse me miss What are you wearing" He said "Clothes and is that a problem" I said. "and you two will take out that hair dye now" He said "oh my god shut up" I said kicking his balls and started to walk again. I dropped Momiji and Haru off at their class and we went to our classes. I walked into my class and put my feet on the desk and went to sleep. "I feel strange waves this girl" I heard a soft voice say I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I heard a poof 'did someone change' I thought "Don't touch her" I heard Loke say 'L-Loke" I opened my eyes "Loke"I said "Princess we miss you" He said "I-I'm sorry for not calling on you guys that much I promise that I will call on you all soon okay" I said.. We were earning stares. "Loke don't go back yet too many people" I whispered "I can't call out anybody right now and now that you are here" I said "Princess I love you too" Loke said on a playboy manner "Idiot Lion " I said tearing up a little " I miss you all and love you all and never ever forget that you all are my family " I busted out crying. "Princess we know you do you love is what makes us strong and we are stronger than strong itself" He said hugging me. " Thank you Loke" I said crying and smiling. "Now Hime Lets get those tears off your face" He said Wiping my tears off my face "Now take a nap and I will go back in somewhere private okay" "No Stay here" I said "Okay Hime"

* * *

Im baaaccckkk


End file.
